The Shape Of My Heart
by zenithbroadwaydominczyk
Summary: Zenith wonders if she needs a new set of lungs racing against the Falcon. Sam WilsonxOC oneshot OOC Sam Wilson


Washington DC looked spectacular in the morning, the pink hue in the early morning clouds were just about to peak over the White House, the wind had died down throughout the viscous night to a calm and steady breeze. Days like today were absolutely perfect for an early morning jog round the pool round the White House. You inserted your (f/c) earbuds into your ears and switched on your Ipod as you sat on the bench before warming up, and that's when you spotted someone come out of the brush.

'He's new round here..' you wondered to yourself as he started jogging round the pool, he was simply wearing a grey shirt with black trouser bottoms and black trainers. He had a nicely trimmed beard which reminded you of a certain billionaire playboy that is always somewhere in the news and dark short hair. His chocolate brown skin already had perspiration forming on his forehead which seemed to shine in the sun that was slowly rising above the tall lush trees of spring. 'He looks interesting..' you thought as he strided round the massive pool, each strong leg pushing him forward, you could actually see the definition he portrayed on his figure. 'Working out I see..' you got up slowly off the slightly damp bench, turning on your playlist on your Ipod and the first song was (f/s)! Wonderful!

You started to stretch, completely forgetting about the handsome stranger that is running round the White House. Stretching up and out to relax your limbs, you look up from the gravelly ground to see the stranger seemingly staring over at you, in which you smiled and waved at him before starting off your jog. And in that moment, you swore you saw one of his shining, mischievous dark eyes wink at you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You was in your own world as you jogged round the gardens of the White House, AC/DC blaring out of your earbuds, or so you thought when a mysterious voice got through your personal sound barrier.

"To your left!" the mysterious voice called out, it had a cheeky tone to it almost...

You turn your head in shock to see the dashing man from earlier smirking at you when he ran past, his long legs never even touching each other and his trainers smashing against the ground, as if it were like gunshots. Your eyes widening as he ran past, damn he was fast!

"Catch up if you can doll!" he chuckled, no where near out of breath as he ran ahead. And with a determined face, you stepped up your game and started running faster.

With a slight pant in your breath, you smirked as you saw his shocked face as you ran past him.

"You're not trying hard enough sweetie~" you smirk, confidence riddled in your voice. What are you even saying?! You're never like this! Well not unless there is a competition involved...

"Oh I haven't even started yet man!" he shouted at you as you ran ahead, smirking as he got to fully check you out finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stranger smirked as he saw you keel over in front of him for breath, you had been in front of him for a solid half an hour with no signs of stopping... Well until now anyway. Sam slowly came to a stop next to you, patting your shoulder to show he's stopped for you, chuckling quietly.

"You put up a fight y'know" Sam said to you.

You, still panting hard replied "Well... Thank you I guess..." you chuckled breathlessly.

"Tell you what, give me your name and I guess we could make this a regular thing?" Sam questioned you, his face suddenly coming out shocked. "Oh I forgot! I'm Sam, Sam Wilson" Sam smiled at you, a big toothy grin you noticed, one of sincerity.

You smiled back, running a hand through your (h/c) hair to get it out your face. "I'm (y/n), (y/n) (l/n), its nice to meet you Sam" you reply, looking into his deep chocolaty eyes with your own (e/c) ones.

"I hope we get to be good friends" Sam chuckled, offering his hand to you which you shook, he did have a firm grip you noticed.

And you hope on the inside, that this newly found friendship will last a while. And Sam coincidentally was thinking the same thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
